Happy Birthday Brunomarslover21!
by Hawkmeister
Summary: Before reading this just know that some of it might not make sense (inside jokes) This is a birthday story for my best friend Ryan. The Doctor, Daved, Kyle, and Ryan go to a different planet and have an adventure. Pretty basic.


**Hey Whovians! Like the description says this is for my friend. It was her birthday on Friday and I did this for her. Give it a chance this is my first DW fanfic. Also in here I am Daved, Brunomarslover21 is Ryan of course, and Kyle is tardis9715! Enjoy!**

* * *

A tall man, with a blue suit, spiked up hair, and the brightest smile in the universe pulled the lever that would take him away. Away to a new place, or time, anywhere in the universe, but this man had no intentions of going anywhere except to circle the Earth.

The Doctor had just lost his best friend. Donna Noble was going to travel with the Doctor forever. Now she had forgotten him.

"Well old girl it's just you and me again." The Timelord spoke to the TARDIS. The Doctor then felt special. He pulled out his psychic paper and looked to see a message.

_Kyle Bogard (Boyfriend), 543 Road Avenue, Town, State, United States_

_Daved Brown (Best Friend), 110 Avenue Drive, Downtown, State, United States_

_Ryan Simpson's 19__th__Birthday, 123 Street Road, City, State, United States_

"What?" The Doctor said.

"Midnight, goodbye 18 year old girl, hello 19 year old woman." Ryan said to herself as she put ear buds in her ears and blasted Maroon 5. Her phone buzzed as her best friend and boyfriend raced to tell her "Happy Birthday" first.

_Kyle: Happy Birthday Babe! … at 12:01_

_Daved: Happy Birthday Loser! … at 12:02_

_Ryan to Kyle: Thanks sweetie! You won!_

_Kyle: Aw yeah!_

_Ryan to Daved: Thanks but you lost … loser ;p_

_Daved: Shoot! Hey … um … I have to go_

_Kyle: I need to go … I'll talk to you in the morning._

"Well that was weird." Ryan said as she turned down the volume on her music. She heard something that made her turn off the tunes.

"Hey! Are you watching Doctor Who without me again?" Ryan shouted to her little brother as she heard the faint wheezing of the Doctor's TARDIS. "I want to see it too! It's my birthday!"

The 19 year old ran down the steps, but instead of seeing her brother at the TV, she saw a bright blue London Police Box. "I don't believe it." She said.

The door opened to reveal, not the Doctor, but Daved. "Well are you coming or not?" Ryan didn't hesitate for a moment before she ran to the door and opened it.

Just like in her favorite show, it was bigger on the inside, but that didn't stop her from being amazed. Ryan looked around at the console room. She saw Kyle eating a taco, "Hey, isn't this sweet?" The brown headed boy said with his mouth full, "TACO CART!"

"I want some tacos!" Ryan ran over to where Kyle and Daved were stuffing their faces.

"Don't you mean Kyles?" Daved said sarcastically. Ryan socked her friend in the arm.

"Wait … So if we're in the real, real TARDIS … Then where's the Doctor?"

"Right here!" The 10th incarnation of the Doctor ran down the stairs from the back of the TARDIS. "And you must be Ryan Simpson, the birthday girl, well Happy Birthday. Now I'm here to take you anywhere you want to go. Ancient Rome, the 4th Great and Powerful Human Empire, another planet! You name I take you! So what'll be? Take your time, we got lots of it." He said so quickly Ryan almost couldn't follow him. She was lost in his cocky smile.

"You're … You're the Doctor!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Right you are and you've won one free TARDIS trip. I even brought your friends." The Doctor pointed to Kyle and Daved who were throwing up from too many tacos. "Alright Jack and Mickey, can stop for dinner later. Your friend is about to pick her present."

Daved ran over. "So dude, where are we going?" Kyle pushed him aside to stand next to the Doctor.

"Don't pressure her, it's a big decision. Pick the one place you really want to go Babes." Kyle looked up at the Doctor and rubbed his chin, comparing looks.

Ryan was about to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. "Well I always thought going to another planet would be cool. Though I don't know any planets that have life or something like that that would be fun."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "The universe is huge, I'll find you something." Then he ran over to the console where Daved was poking around.

"Hey what does this do?" The young adult jokingly pretended to press a button. Before he touched it the TARDIS shook. "Um … What was that?" Daved asked.

The Doctor ran to the other side. "Yeah, sorry should've mentioned that. That button is activated by motion sensors."

The TARDIS threw Ryan and Kyle into the railing. "What does it do?" Ryan screamed. The Doctor ran around pressing some buttons.

"It's a random button." He yelled over the sparks and TARDIS breaks. Kyle pulled himself to the console. Then he grabbed Daved who was holding on tightly and threw him into the railing next to Ryan who was grabbing onto a chair.

"You idiot!" Kyle yelled at Daved. "So is that bad, what's happening?" Kyle said directing his attention to the Doctor.

"Bad? Yes! Terrible? Not at all. It takes us to a random place and a random time. Let's hope for Ryan's sake it's not Earth or that wouldn't be very fair." The Doctor glared at Daved.

"How the heck was I supposed to know?" Daved yelled defending himself. "Not all buttons are motion activated!"

The TARDIS came to an abrupt stop. "What was that?" Ryan asked. The Doctor ran to a monitor.

"Looks like we're on Venus and the year is 2461." The Doctor got down and pulled out a bag from under the console. "Everyone come get a pair of sunglasses."

"I thought we were the only life in the solar system?" Daved asked. "And why do we need sunglasses? I mean I'm not complaining, just curious."

The Doctor handed a pair of sunglasses to Daved, then Ryan, and last Kyle. "You're thinking of your Venus. This is the Venus of the Pristine galaxy. The sunglasses are because instead of dirt they have glass, and the sun reflects off of it and makes it insanely bright."

"This is going to be so cool." Ryan said pursing her lips and rocking her head with her sunglasses. She abruptly stopped. "Wait why is this bad?"

The Doctor scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well because it's a random button, the TARDIS finds a place it's never been too before, so I have no idea what's even behind that door. I knew about the glass because the TARDIS automatically lets me know of any natural dangers on the planet." The Doctor went to the door. "Now the bad news is because the random button takes a lot of power out of the TARDIS, we're stuck here for 24 hours."

"Hey guys, it's gonna be fun." Kyle added in. The three friends joined the Doctor by the TARDIS door.

"There's a whole new world out there." The Doctor smiled. "Are you lot ready?" The others nodded their head yes. "Allons-y!" The bright light from the foreign planet shined throughout the TARDIS temporarily blinding the four.

They all stepped out and observed their surroundings. There were short, purple shrubs everywhere that grew out of the glass ground. The glass was so thick that all that could be seen was white, but only if they could get past the suns reflection.

Daved stood up from where he was felling the leaves of a shrub. "So what do we do now Doctor?"

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors. "What? Don't ask me, ask the birthday girl. Ryan Simpson you lead the way." He smiled.

Ryan blushed. "Pfft!" Kyle said with a hint of jealousy.

"Well let's just walk. We have to be here for a day anyway. Are there any people here?"

"There always are." The Doctor began to walk alongside Ryan while Daved and Kyle tagged along behind.

"Look at them. She's drooling over him and he's just chatting away." Kyle said as he crossed his arms. Daved slapped his friend. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude, she's thought he was gorgeous since she was 15. And he's the freaking Doctor! There's no need to get jealous." Daved said.

Kyle sighed. "I know. I was just hoping to spend some time with my girlfriend on her birthday." Daved shook his head.

"Hey it'll all work out."

"Ok switch!" The Doctor yelled out.

"What?" Ryan asked.

The Doctor pulled Daved up to him. "Ryan, walk with your boyfriend. Daved with me."

Kyle was happy, and so was Daved. Ryan still got butterflies talking to Kyle. After about an hour of walking there was a sound of a horn. "What was that?" Kyle asked.

"The people of Venus." The Doctor stated with a hint of enthusiasm. From behind a hedge of the purple shrubs came a group of dark skinned humans. They wore thin, almost silk like, white clothing that covered their torso, legs, and half of their arms. They had sunglasses that covered half of their head.

"Who are you?" A man who seemed to be the leader said. He wore a spiked helmet made from the glass on the ground.

Ryan, Kyle, and Daved looked to the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends. The girl is Ryan, it's her birthday. That's her boyfriend, Kyle, and the funny looking one is Daved."

"Hey!" Daved yelled at the Timelord.

The Doctor chuckled. "Just kidding, that's what mates do right?" Daved rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're travelers just visiting this beautiful planet." He said excitingly.

"How are you here? The atmosphere burns up all space craft. No one gets on this planet, and no one gets off." The man with black skin said through white teeth.

"My spaceship … it's, uh, well special." The Doctor grinned. The leader glared.

"My name is Ocheen. You will come with me as prisoners. Do not resist, we have weapons." Kyle counted 8 men who all pulled out black gun shaped objects.

"Whoa no need for weapons." The Doctor held out his arm for the others to walk in front of him. Then he leaned closer to their faces. "Now the fun starts." The Doctor smiled.

Daved and the Doctor walked together near the front while Ryan walked close to the middle with Kyle tagging along behind. A very handsome man made his way next to Ryan.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hello, I am Essien."

"Ryan's the name, being awesome is the game." She stuck out her hand which Essien gladly accepted and shook. "How do you do?"

Essien released her hand. "You are very beautiful. Would you like to be my wife? I've never seen a more able woman to mother my children."

Ryan's jaw dropped. Before she could continue he spoke again. "You would live with my other wives in my house, with any luxury you could imagine at your disposal."

Kyle had overheard and moved up to where Essien was flirting with Ryan. "Hey if anywhere is marrying this chick it's gonna be me!" Essien looked at Kyle.

"Then you come live there too, and we will be brothers. You may even marry one of my current wives." He said as he embraced Kyle who looked stunned.

The Doctor chuckled, "Many cultures believe that one person may have many spouses. Men and women alike. What Essien here is proposing is considered to be a great honor for both of you."

Ryan turned back to Essien. "Thank you, but I'm not ready to get married." The Venusian just smiled and shrugged.

"That is fine. I hope you have many good years ahead of you." He said.

"So Ocheen, where are we going?" The Doctor asked.

Ocheen pointed ahead. "Not much farther, about a mile that way." Daved moaned.

Within 20 minutes they had reached the top of a hill. As they looked over they saw miles upon miles of tall, white and grey buildings. "What is this place?" Kyle asked.

Essien spoke up. "The only and largest city on Venus; this is the city of Croon." Ocheen pulled out a device from a hidden sack he had been carrying on his side. He pressed a multitude of buttons until, from out of the ground, a clear box arose.

"Come now. We will ride this to headquarters." He stepped into the box and the others followed.

"Wow I'm getting arrested on my birthday," Ryan said, "go big or go home huh?"

"Hey it's not all that bad. You're still visiting a new planet. Essien here seems to be enjoying your company." The Doctor laughed as Essien blushed a dark red on his dark cheeks. He had been staring at Ryan. Kyle glared at the boy.

The cart overlooked almost of the city. Daved looked down and pointed at what looked like cars, people, and hovering lights. "This place is sweet."

Soon the box came to a smooth stop that made the passengers move forward a little bit. "We are here, follow me. You will be sentenced by the council of Croon."

They were led into a building made of stone and glass. After climbing a set of stairs they entered a room where there were 4 seats that sit in front of a curved table. To the right was a door that opened. From the door came 3 tall men.

"You may sit." The middle one said as the elders of the city sat down. The travelers sat from left to right: Kyle, Ryan, The Doctor, and Daved on the end. "You are charged with trespassing on the planet of Venus. Your punishment is life in the prison of Croon."

He slammed a gavel on the desk. The sound echoed around the room. "What the heck? You can't do that! That wasn't even a fair trial!?" Daved shouted.

"You have no rights here." The man said. "Guards! Take them to the prison!" Men in full body white armor came and grabbed Ryan, Daved, The Doctor, and Kyle.

They were put in a dark room with little light. They sat and talked for hours. "How long have we been here?" Ryan asked as she woke up from a nap.

The Doctor looked at his watch. "We have been here for 20 hours! That means the TARDIS is working again, and time to make our escape!"

Everyone stood up. "But Doctor, how do you plan to do that?" Kyle asked.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it to the door. "It's hard to tell but I think it's nighttime and that means there are minimum guards." There was a click as the door became unlocked. "Now if we're just quiet enough we may be able to make it to a hover car and get to the TARDIS before anyone notices we're gone."

"What are we waiting for?" Daved asked. The Doctor looked down with a sad expression.

"The hover cars only carry three people. Someone is going to have to stay behind." He said sadly.

Kyle took a step forward. "I'll stay. If it means Daved and Ryan get home safe, then I'll stay."

Ryan took hold of her boyfriend's arm. "No you have to come."

"Doctor are you being serious." Daved asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Nah I'm just pulling your chain. I promised I'd get you all home safe and sound and that's what I'm going to do." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Allons-y!" He said as he opened the door and crept out waving for the others to follow him.

They made their way down a hallway and around a view turns. Eventually they were in the lobby of the building where they had entered. They began to make their way downstairs when a guard saw them. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Run!" The Doctor shouted as he made a burst for the door. More guards came from different places, lights lit up the whole room, and bars blocked the windows and doors.

The gang got to the door and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button to the metal gate. "Hurry up Doctor!" Ryan yelled at the Timelord.

"I'm trying!" He returned. Daved and Kyle were fighting off the guards the best they good, but there were too many.

One jumped on Daved's back and another one pinned Kyle to the ground. Within 2 seconds the one on Daved's back had fallen off and the one on top of Kyle fell down on top of him. Kyle pushed him off.

The Doctor got the door open. "Let's go!" They all turned back to see who had saved Daved and Kyle. Essien was shooting his own people to save the foreigners.

"Thanks Essien!" Ryan shouted as they made their way to the nearest hover car. The Venusian boy smiled back at them.

"Don't mention it." Essien yelled back as he threw a guard over his shoulder. Half the guards were fighting Essien and the other half were getting in hover cars to chase down the prisoners.

The Doctor jumped into the driver's seat, Ryan got in the passenger's seat, and Daved and Kyle were in the back. Just as they were passing the building Ryan looked in and what she saw left a look of horror and sadness on her face.

Essien was shot in the stomach, and then in the shoulder. He looked at the car filled with his new friends. Essien smiled a big smile, stained red with blood, and then fell over dead.

"Uh … Doctor they're chasing us." Kyle said as he saw at least 10 hover cars following behind shooting lasers at them.

"Just hold on!" The Doctor shouted. He made a sharp right turn that caused one of the cars to crash. There was nine to go.

Daved found a small compartment under his seat. He opened it up and pulled out a laser rifle. Kyle checked under his seat to and found an identical weapon. "Ryan, open up the back window!"

She pressed a button and the window flew open. "Aim for the wheels!" The Doctor shouted. Kyle and Daved were able to take out 4 cars with the rifles.

"Here let me try." Ryan said. Daved handed her his gun and she shot hitting the right front tire sending the car into a spiraling explosion. Just one car left.

The Doctor was getting close to the TARDIS. The last car was half a football field away. A sunroof opened up to reveal Ocheen himself. He pulled up a rocket launcher and began to aim. "Oh no you don't!" Ryan said.

She reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Hey careful with that!" The Doctor shouted. Ocheen pressed the trigger launching a rocket straight for the car.

"We're going to die!" Daved shouted.

"Not today!" Ryan pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and the rocket exploded causing the other car to hit its breaks and go tumbling on its side. "I've always wanted to say that." Ryan smiled as she handed the Doctor his screwdriver.

The Doctor tucked it away. "Ryan Simpson you are brilliant!" He said with a smile. They got back to the TARDIS and the Doctor pushed some controls sending the hover car back to the city. "Let's get you lot home."

The first stop was Daved's house. "Later loser, Happy Birthday!" He said as he hugged his friend. "And thank you Doctor that was the most fun thing ever!" He shook the old man's hand.

"You're going to do great things. I've seen your name in history books." The Doctor said.

"What do I do?" Daved asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Spoilers." He said as he remembered River in the library.

"Bye Daved!" Kyle and Ryan waved. Daved exited the TARDIS.

Then it was Kyle's turn. The couple shared a kiss that lasted long enough to make the Doctor feel awkward. "Happy Birthday babe."

The Doctor shook Kyle's hand. "You are insanely brilliant. You are going to do amazing things as well, Mr. CEO of Bogard Industries." Kyle smiled, waved and climbed out of the Police Box.

"Now one last stop." The Doctor pressed buttons and pulled a lever putting the TARDIS right in Ryan's living room. They both stepped outside. Ryan went up to the Doctor.

"Thanks Doctor, for the best birthday I could ever have dreamed of." She hugged him. After they released each other the Doctor looked at her.

"You were fantastic. Absolutely brilliant." He said to her. The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS.

"Goodbye Doctor." Ryan waved.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't think this is the last time we'll be seeing each other Ryan Simpson."

"What do you mean?" She asked. The Doctor smiled and the TARDIS doors shut. Ryan waited until the time machine had disappeared. She made her way upstairs only to be stopped by her mother in her robe.

"Who was that you were talking to at 3 am?" She asked with her arms folded over.

"The Doctor." Ryan said plain as day.

"The Doctor? Ryan I don't care if it's your birthday or not, I'm not playing games. Doctor Who?"

Ryan just started laughing.

* * *

**What'd you think? Well anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN! Sorry it was late. **

**Hawkmeister out!**


End file.
